


The Golden Hour

by LairdDickfruit



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/M, Life Model, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: David Tennant comes to your art studio to model, but he is being a bit naughty.
Relationships: David Tennant/Reader, David Tennant/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Golden Hour

“He should have been here by now.” I say to myself as I finish arranging pieces of the set here and there. I step back and observe the way the light shines in through the window. It is about 3:30 pm, I would like to start working soon so I can possibly get some of that golden hour light. Models, they are such divas.

There is a knock at the door. “Oh finally!” I say aloud. I open the door to a man in his early 30s. His brown hair is short, but relaxed. He sweeps it to the side with masculine hands revealing lovely brown eyes. How someone could look so caring and kind, yet they are up to no good, I have no idea, but that is the story that his eyes told. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I had trouble finding the address, I’d be willing to pose for a little longer today to make up for the time…” he quickly explained.  
His accent took me by surprise. Thick and Scottish. 

“The agency sent you?” I ask. 

When I made my appointment, they told me that my usual model was out of town and would send me someone new. I was a little disappointed at first, but the idea of drawing someone new grew more intriguing. So, I decided to take a chance. 

“Yes. I’m David,” he said, holding out his hand. 

I shake it, and immediately regret that decision. I gasp as his touch sends a shock through me and I could feel my face grow hot. I let go of his hand and turn away, “Bathroom is over there, you’ll find a robe behind the door on the hook.” I motion towards the area of the bathroom.

I could hear his footsteps make their way to the bathroom and he shuts the door behind him. The sweat on my palms suggests the dire situation I’m in. I’m not shy around nudity, then again the models I’ve had have always been on the average side. Not to sound shallow about it, but it made it easier to stay in the mindset of work and professionalism rather than, well…

I try to calm myself down as he changes and pretend to be shuffling around with art supplies, the set, anything to keep me focused on the work. He takes me by surprise as he exits the bathroom. I drop my brush accidentally and quickly pick it up. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”   
I turn to face him, “Oh no, you’re perfectly…” but my mind drifts elsewhere as he is standing there naked and…perfect.

“Where? The r-robe?” I can’t complete my sentences. My efforts to hide my blush proving worthless. 

“I’m perfectly comfortable I can assure you.” 

I notice I’ve been staring at him, my mouth slightly agape. I take a deep breath. I try to compose myself once more and motion over towards the set. 

“I’d like you lying here, please, facing the window,” I instruct, trying not to look at him. 

“Would you like for me to be exposed or covered with the blanket?” He walks in front of me and raises an eyebrow. 

“I-I will later need you uncovered, but for now you can do what makes you most comfortable.” I go back to my easel and take my seat. David lays down across the couch, long legs extending all the way to the end. He does not cover himself.

“Would you please bend your right knee slightly? I’ll need your left arm behind your head and relax your right. That’s good. Cheat a little towards me.” I instruct him. Once he is in the position I need him, I get to work. I begin sketching, taking in every detail of his body. His long legs and slender frame are new to me and I want to capture every piece of him.

“So, tell me about yourself.” His question comes as a surprise. 

I stop what I’m doing and look at him, “What?” The models don’t usually have small talk. I simply tell him my name and that I’m an artist. 

“Well, I know that already. Have you always worked here? Would I know your work? What inspires you?” 

I chuckle, “So many questions at once.” Then it dawns on me and I stop sketching his freckles, “You’re nervous?”

“Well, I, um,” he stammers. 

“You’ve posed before haven’t you?” The agency wouldn’t have sent him if this was his first time. So why this behavior? 

“Yes of course I have, ‘bout two years now.” 

I notice a flush blossoming across his face and chest. He’s the one blushing now. I need to make sure he is at ease.

“If you’d like to take a break, by all means. I can finish some other details,” I offer. 

“No, no, it’s not that at all, I can pose for a long time… it’s nothing.” 

I look at him quizzically, but decide to change the subject, “So, tell me about yourself? You must have other passions than modelling I’m sure.” 

“It pays, but my real passion is acting.” 

I smile, “A fellow artist like me then.” 

“Just a different medium,” He gives a little wink.

Once he seems more at ease, I continue working. I finish with his legs and move up to his waist. He has such slender hips and a perfect V-line leading to his penis. Even in his relaxed state it’s still beautiful. He knows that I am studying each feature of his member and I notice the tiniest smirk on him. 

“You look very…concentrated.” He states. 

“Do I?” 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” He speaks so familiarly to me. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I tease. 

“I would actually.” His face becomes very soft in that moment. 

“Well, a million things, if I’m being honest,” I answer. 

He pauses for a moment, “I could say the same. I have a million thoughts as well.”

He lowers his arm ruining the pose. 

“Place your arm back please.” He places it elsewhere except where I want him. “Your arm, David.” He does it again smirking this time. “Do I need to come over there and place it myself?” 

“I’m afraid you just might. Can’t remember where I had it.” His eyes are mischievous.

I place my charcoal back on the easel and slowly walk over to him. I take his left hand and place it back behind his head. I exhale at the touch of his skin and his soft hair. His fingers wrap around mine. 

“David,” I stare deep into his eyes. Getting lost in those dark irises. He draws me closer with his other hand and presses his lips to mine. The golden hour sun illuminating us and warming our skin. He kisses me so fondly and delicately. His lips are velvet against mine.

I find myself lying on top of him, we are like this for what seems like eternity. His tongue parts my lips, soft moans escape him as I brush my lips with his. His lovely masculine hands exploring through my hair, my back, my sides, and finally resting on my ass. I love every second of it. Each touch sends electricity through me.

This is definitely not professional behavior. Models put so much trust into the artist. The reality of the situation hits me as I part from his lips. 

“I’m so sorry this is so unprofessional,” I try to stand, but David takes my hand firmly. 

“Come here,” he sits up on the couch and spreads his legs apart. He then motions for me to sit with my back against him. “Relax into me.” 

I exhale and close my eyes as he brushes my hair back behind my ears. I could feel the heat of his chest against my back. His touch has a simultaneous effect of both easing my stress, yet stimulating me at the same time. 

“Your hair in this light is stunning. I should be drawing you.” 

His lips trail from my neck to my shoulder, leaving loving kisses in its path. The moment is simultaneously so heartfelt, yet so intense. I can’t help but succumb to his touch. His hand combs through my hair as he makes his way back up along my shoulder and neck. His other hand gropes along my thigh drawing up my skirt. 

“David,” I whisper. 

“Mmm,” he hums against my neck, “So lovely.” 

I could feel his fingers brush against my exposed thigh. I let out a small “Oh,” giving in to this temptation.

He then reaches in between my thighs, feeling how wet I am through the fabric of my panties, “Oh love, look at the state of you,” I could feel my face flush. He leans close to my ear, his voice so low, almost a whisper, his accent tickling my senses, “Now you just relax and watch that sunset, I’m going to take care of you.”

He slides my panties down my legs and I kick them off. His hand traces once more along my thigh as he kisses my neck, my face, my lips, anywhere he can. He tenderly massages outside of my entrance, every now and then teasing my slit with a finger. 

“David, please.” 

“Mm, please what, dear?” He nibbles gently on my ear lobe. 

“I…I…” I can’t seem to say the words.

“You don’t have to be shy with me, but I do have a very interesting idea we can try.” He entwines my fingers so that my hand is on top and leads them back down. “Place your fingers on top of mine, show me what you want.” 

I could feel my mouth drop open at his proposal. This is so intimate. My nerves return and my hands tremble slightly at first, placing his long fingers at my entrance, lightly stroking up and down.

I gasp at this new sensation. It’s a familiar movement that I know all too well, but it’s entirely different with his fingers there. I continue guiding him along, my slick coating his dexterous fingers. I then move him up towards my clit, teasing the area around it. I keep his index and middle fingers together as I guide him through little circles around my clit. Keeping the movement nice and slow. My hands finally stop trembling as we find our rhythm.

After a moment, I let out a soft moan, “David…” I close my eyes, tilt my head back against him, and wrap my hands to the back of his head, finding purchase in his hair. His free hand massages my breast, rolling his finger along my nipple. 

“That’s it, love, you’re so beautiful,” his lips brush my neck as he speaks. His voice is raspy, his accent thicker with lust. He continues moving his fingers the way I showed him, the pleasure blossoming more and more.

The heat of the sunlight embraces us. I open my eyes and see the light disappearing behind the rooftops. As does my composure. As if on cue, my breathing becomes shallow and my body is in a frenzy. 

“Let go, love, I’m here.” He whispers. I know nothing else in that moment. I trust him completely.

My body unwinds and I cum for him. He penetrates me with his long fingers, and I could feel myself spasm around them. I am crying out his name. I am trembling against him. I completely lose control. Yet, David is completely serene, placing soft kisses on my flushed skin. Whispering and encouraging me, telling me how good I am. Leading me through my orgasm. He takes care of me. He is so tender.

We both lie there, observing the pink and orange hues against the clouds as the day ends. I could feel him breathing against my back. He is combing my hair with his fingers and placing soft kisses on my hair. I smile taking in this blissful moment, knowing that we will both go our separate ways soon.

“I did not get as far with my work today as I would have liked,” I say as my thumb strokes his thigh. 

“Well, I did say I could stay longer to make up for my tardiness. However, seeing as the light is gone-,” 

“Could you come by tomorrow?” I blurt out. 

He chuckles and I could feel a smile against my hair, “Yes of course I can. Same time?” 

“Mmhmm, same time.” I get up and turn to face him and I am stunned by his beauty.

“Wait, before you go, I need to sketch your expression. Do not move.” 

I get up to grab a sketchbook and return to my spot on the couch. He is such a fine model and I relish capturing him as he strokes his fingers along my back. His dark eyes stare into me. He holds many emotions at once, including fondness, tranquility, longing, and, maybe, just the slightest hint of love.


End file.
